


A Gentle Touch

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don’t Wake him, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Getting your hands into Loki’s hair, Hidden Feelings, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki has a headache, Loki’s hair, Tired Loki, Tumblr: imagine-loki, comforting Loki, loki drafts reader for comfort, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Just a brief setting where Loki returns from a mission with a headache and then acts out of character.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine sometimes when Loki is having a particularly bad day, he'll sneak into your quarters, throw his head into your lap and put your hand in his hair so you can pet him. If it's really bad, he'll ask for you to tell him he's doing a good job.

When the team returned from their month-long mission, you were curled up on the end of a sofa in the common room. Jarvis had told you that they would be arriving soon, which gladdened you because you had been a bit lonely and bored. You’d sustained an injury on the last mission that resulted in you being sidelined until the doctor cleared you for action. That made you somewhat resentful, but it was something that you had to deal with. 

Loki was the first to arrive, and was alone on the elevator. When he came into the common room, you were curious where the others were. Before you could ask though, he sank down onto the sofa with you, not touching you, but close enough that he only needed to reach out slightly. 

“They’re on their way up,” he said, with a deep sigh. 

“How did it go?” You asked, putting your tablet aside and sitting upright. 

“Successful, but very tiring,” he responded. 

You allowed your gaze to skim over his face, and he did look more tired than you’d ever seen him. His hair was slightly unruly, and there were dark circles under his eyes. You watched while he pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Headache.”

Okay, Loki  _ never _ complained about a headache; heck, he never complained at all about anything health related, because any injuries that he might suffer would be healed fairly quickly by his Asgardian biology, and the seidr that coursed through his body. 

“Have you tried—“

Your question was interrupted when he shifted enough to put his head in your lap. He arranged himself on the sofa, with his feet propped on the opposite armrest, with ankles crossed. The action took you by surprise, because Loki just didn’t do things like that. 

“Are you alright?” You asked cautiously. 

“Yes,” he murmured, just before he took your hands and put them on his temples. “Be a pet, would you?”

Now you were flabbergasted, but you did start rubbing his temples gently. Loki closed his eyes with another sigh, and you could swear that you felt his whole body relax. Your thumbs smoothed his eyebrows, then his forehead before you carefully allowed your fingertips to slide into his hair just enough to gauge his reaction. 

He didn’t move, but you took a moment to rub your thumbs over his eyebrows again before moving to his cheekbones. Finally, you went to his hair again, with your fingers lightly moving against his scalp. Before long, you became more confident and combed through his dark locks while watching his face to be certain that you hadn’t overstepped. 

That’s how the others found you, and you glared at them warningly, not wanting to disturb Loki, who had drifted off to sleep. They all looked surprised, but quietly went to their own rooms. 

For several hours, you remained as still as a statue, with only your hands moving as you soothed Loki’s tension and headache away. You did wonder why he had come to you for comfort, but you didn’t mind at all. You were attracted to him, even though he wasn’t particularly fond of mortals. At least, that's what he’s said on numerous occasions. 

Now, though, he slept with his head in your lap, and with your hands playing gently in his hair. And you didn’t mind at all.


End file.
